wonderkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonderking Online
Wonderking Online is a free-to-play, two-dimensional side-scrolling MMORPG developed by a Korean company Ryusoft. As of this writing Wonderking Online is already a commercial success in Korea and it's english version would be released on July 9, 2009 in North America and soon on the Philippines. Set in the mesmerizing world of Esiore, players will face hundreds of monsters of different sizes and shapes. Explore dungeons from the deepest ocean to the frigid mountains WonderKing delivers a unique gaming experience in manhwa style. Look and Feel The game is in free to play where players find items on dungeon and quest as well as cash items which are purchsed via real world money. Character movement controls primarily keyboard driven with the game 's interface thru the mouse. The characters in appearance of super deformed characters with the background rendered in manhwa-style. Players can create up to three character slots per account. Upon registration Players would have a choice of four initial job classes for each created a character. Features The Mission systems helps players level up their character at an appropriate monster for their level with generous rewards such as equipments, consumables, and even some cash items. The Hometown System allows players to build their own house which they can decorate and live. The Travel System. They say that a journey begins with a single step. Why not buy a car or a mount to travel then? In WonderKing players can explore in their own choice of vehicles from karts to mounts. In addition special potions are up for sale for faster traveling. The Warehouse System. Ever find yourself in need of running back to town to store a precious item for safekeeping? Or experienced a full inventory? WonderKing solves the gamers’ dilemma by introducing the Warehouse system. Players will be delighted to have an extra space even in the middle of the dungeon. So player don't have to waste precious time running back and forth and instead enjoy leveling up their characters. The Compounding system transmute ordinary ingredients to usefull equipments allowing players to turn their battle spoils into tradable items. The Cooking System. No need for potions restock! Instead players can cook and brew their delicacies at the comfort of their own pace even in a middle of a dungeon. The Pet System allows a player to have a virtual comrade forever by their side. The Siege War War is coming to the world Esiore. Sharpen your swords, skills, and wits as players face off clans versus clans for glory and honor. The Auction System is a very handy system for everyone to sell&buy. Post up the item you want to sell, and claim your money when it's bought! It's fine even if you log off, and instead of blindly searching for an item you are in need of, simply use the search system to find it on the list. Many prefer this over the individual's shop system. Job Classes The Swordsman The swordsman is the typical melee attacker and foot soldier. It's high HP and armor defence is it's bread and butter. Swordsmen can tank enemy monsters wll and is proficient in sword and shield tip toe fighting. Later job classes allows him/her to equip exotic weaponry such as giant swords and shields or even summon divine beings. The Thief The stealthy Thief specializes in dexterous movement as well as "hit" and "dodge" tactics. Though his/her armor defence is almost the same with the wizard, he thief has amazing evasive maneuver. He/she is proficient with a short sword which when in the hands of the thief can deal high critical damage, the darts are for limited range attack, and traps for confusing the enemy. Furthermore the thief has a special ability to disappear visibly from enemies making him/her a very versatile character. The Wizard Simply put the wizard is a mobile artillery unleashing searing magic to devastate enemies far and wide. He/she has a versatile spells for each situation and later job changes can heal and/or buff other players or have access with more powerful magic. The Archer The marksman of the team. He/she can snipe enemy monsters from a far dealing critical wounds. Archers are proficient with the bow and the gun. Later he/she can use druidic magic making him/her a versatile support party member or has access to modern guns like rocket launchers and assault rifles. Background Story For eternity, Baalon, the King of Demons, was filled with hatred and loathing towards God... Convinced that serving God only imprisoned and robbed him of his free will, Baalon broke loose from the heavens to claim his independence from his creator. Believing that human beings were nothing more than inherently inferior creatures controlled by their sinful desires, Baalon sought revenge by plotting to enslave all of humanity, God's most precious creation. In order to execute his sinister task, Baalon created the Gate Stone which granted him the ability to enter different worlds, leaving the human world defensless and vulnerable. Immediately, Baalon set his sights on wreaking havoc and destruction on the inhabitants there, enveloping the Esior Continent into unrelenting tragedy. The realm of Hades, unable to care for the growing swarm of deceased spirits clamoring for eternal rest, was desperate to end this bitter massacre. In order to restore order back to the human world, they sent a mercenary troop comprised of their best warriors called Zero Force to wage war against the Sinistry of Devil of Demon King Baalon. Although they fought valiantly, Zero Force was lamentably defeated and Esior fell into the hands of the Sinistry of Devils. With no one left to oppose them, the Sinistry of Devils easily infiltrated and seized control of the human world. Although the number on the Sinistry of Devils was few, they cruelly exercised their supremacy deep within the cities of countries, transforming treacherous traitors into their loyal subjects and brave generals to insignificant beggars. Gripped my the wickedness of the Sinistry of Devils and plagued by the recent attacks of monstrous creatures, humanity found no relief in sight and suffered in endless turmoil. Despite enduring infinite pain and sorrow, human beings fiercely hoped for the arrival of a hero to drive out their foreign invaders and bring back peace. Fortunately, a famous prophet names Jexius received a vision from God and delivered this hopeful message: "The Holy King will rise from the desolate island to cleanse the blood of the filthy and erase the dark shadow that looms over all humanity." According to the prophecy, anyone who wishes to be saved from this torturous hell must await the arrival of the Holy King who will be the WonderKing, who will save the world from darkness. Official Sites *Official Korean Site *Official North American Site *Official Philippine Site Unofficial Sites and References *Wonderking vs Maple Story